Médecin improvisé
by Arcade07
Summary: Sherlock part dans une expérience vraiment stupide après une réflexion de John. De son côté, Moriarty n'avait pas pensé qu'il passerait la journée comme ça...  OS avec un léger Moriarty/Sherlock. Pas de lemon. Enjoy !


Merci à tous ceux qui me lise et j'espère que ce OS vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis surtout !

Arcade.

Médecin improvisé

Il n'était pas 10 heures du matin que déjà le 221b Baker Street résonnait de cris et d'animation. Confortablement allongé sur son canapé, mains jointes sous le menton, Sherlock regardait John s'agiter dans tous les sens, visiblement contrarié.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je viens d'appeler au cabinet et tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit ?

Question rhétorique, il ne fallait pas qu'il réponde. Cela mettrait John encore plus en colère.

_ Ils m'ont dit que quelqu'un leur avait téléphoné pour signaler que je ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui !

John arrêta de marcher en cercles et s'appuya sur le dossier du fauteuil.

_ Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Sherlock, tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de ce boulot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'ils me virent ?

_ Tu trouveras un autre travail.

Sherlock n'aurait pas dû parler. Comme il l'avait si bien analysé, cela ne fit que rendre son colocataire furax.

_ Ça t'est facile de dire ça ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester ici quand bon te chante ? Je ne dis pas non pour t'aider dans une affaire, tu le sais, mais bon dieu, contrairement à toi, moi j'ai aussi une...

_ Aussi une quoi ? Rétorqua Sherlock soudainement plus virulent.

_ Moi j'ai aussi une vie, conclut John en attrapant son manteau. Je vais quand même au cabinet et je leur expliquerais que c'était un malentendu.

Avant de passer la porte du salon, John fut prit d'un doute. Il retourna sur ses pas.

_ J'avais rendez-vous avec Sarah ce soir, tu as décommandé ça aussi ?

_ Non.

_ Tu ne t'es pas invité, au moins ?

_ Non.

_ As-tu fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à ce rendez-vous ?

_ Non.

_ Bien. Il y a des restes dans le frigidaire, tu n'auras qu'à te servir du micro-onde. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner. »

Et il partit.

Sherlock se leva en quatrième vitesse, ne prit même pas la peine de contourner la table basse -le chemin divan/fenêtre était tellement plus court quand il se contentait de marcher dessus- et se colla à la vitre. Il observa le trajet de John jusqu'à ce que ce dernier monte dans un taxi. John se fondait parfaitement dans la foule. Il était si... normal. Banal, même. Il avait un travail, des amis, des relations, une famille, des problèmes. Sherlock fit la liste des points communs qu'il avait avec John. Lui aussi avait un travail, un ami, une tonne de relations, une famille et un grand lot de problèmes. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'ils évoluaient dans deux mondes complètement différents, qui ne faisaient que se croiser sans jamais entrer en collision.

Sherlock retourna s'allonger sur son divan préféré, en pleine méditation.

_Moi j'ai aussi une vie._

Lui aussi était en vie, il respirait, mangeait, dormait. Mais John ne parlait pas de la « vie » au sens propre du terme, il voulait plutôt dire « vie sociale ». Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser cette phrase en boucle.

_Moi j'ai aussi une vie._

Et puis il s'ennuyait tellement en ce moment. Aucune affaire depuis plus de deux semaines. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il expérimente. Il soupira, regarda l'heure, puis partit chercher le matériel qui lui faudrait.

Le 221b Baker Street redevint un endroit paisible jusqu'aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi. À cette heure là, Madame Hudson alla faire les courses, laissant le champ libre à un autre intervenant presque oublié depuis l'affaire de la piscine municipale et des bombes humaines. James Moriarty. Et parce que ce cher Jim s'ennuyait, il avait décidé de rendre une petite visite improvisée à sa Némésis.

Ayant guetté les moindres faits et gestes de la logeuse, il lui fut facile de pénétrer dans l'appartement lorsque cette dernière quitta les lieux. Il poussa doucement la porte, sorti un révolver petit calibre de sa poche afin de dissuader Sherlock de tout acte stupide, et monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois arrivé à l'étage qui l'intéressait, il vérifia l'état de son arme, inspira un grand coup, et fit une entrée fracassante, comme à son habitude.

« Sherlock, s'écria-t-il, la bouche en cœur, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que tu... n'es pas là ? »

Stopper ainsi un grand génie dans son élan n'est pas une des meilleurs choses à faire, même si c'est fait de manière totalement inconsciente. Moriarty sourit de plus belle -preuve évidente qu'il commençait à saturer niveau patience- et entreprit de fouiller chacune des pièce de l'appartement pour trouver la personne qu'il avait prévu de torturer -physiquement ou mentalement, il ne savait pas encore.

Pas dans le salon, pas dans la cuisine, pas dans la salle de bain ni dans les toilettes et encore moins dans la pièce du haut, qui servait à priori de chambre au petit Johnny. Où diable avait disparu son détective consultant ? Il ne restait plus à ouvrir qu'une petite porte qui devait donner sur -quoi ?- un cagibi ?

Il ouvrit avec précautions et tomba sur une pièce qu'il croyait inexistante : la chambre de Sherlock. Il s'était imaginé que ce dernier dormait dans le divan, vu l'usure de celui-ci, ou, à la limite, avec le petit Johnny. De là à penser qu'il avait une chambre à lui...

Se sentant d'humeur fouineuse, Jim entra et devant les rideaux tirés, alluma la lumière. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place au moins une bonne seconde. Étendu sur ses draps, les bras en croix , Sherlock semblait dormir. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'étonna le plus : son bras droit pendait dans le vide et d'une plaie s'ouvrant dans ce dernier s'écoulait un liquide rouge sombre. Un liquide à l'odeur métallique.

Jim pouvait se vanter d'en avoir vu des choses dans sa vie, mais celle-ci transcendait toutes les autres. Elle était à la fois horrible et magnifique. Sherlock, vaguement éclairé par la lumière crue du plafonnier, son teint plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire, son poignet trop rouge...

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits quand le détective émit un faible gémissement. Pas encore mort ?

Moriarty se fraya un chemin jusqu'au lit et remarqua un bol, en dessous du bras ensanglanté de Sherlock. Il se pencha, trempa son index dans le liquide et le porta à ses lèvres. Encore chaud il ne devait pas avoir commencé il y a longtemps. Jim soupira, s'assit sur le lit et claqua des doigts aux oreilles de Sherlock.

« Debout, la belle aux bois dormant, je ne suis pas ton chevalier servant alors pas de bisou. »

Aucune réaction.

Il lui gifla les joues, n'obtenant qu'un imperceptible grognement et un frémissement de paupières. Sherlock n'était, à première vue, pas décidé à sortir de son rêve.

Manque de chance pour le détective, Jim était à peu de choses près aussi borné que lui. Et il voulait que Sherlock ouvre les yeux. Il voulait que Sherlock le voie et aie peur. Ou au moins soit surpris. Il posa donc une main sur sa bouche et de l'autre lui pinça le nez. S'il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il allait mourir d'asphyxie.

Mis au pied du mur, Sherlock capitula. Il avait pourtant pensé que John paniquerait, au lieu de tenter de l'achever. Encore une chose qu'il n'avait pu déduire sur le médecin.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, y voyant légèrement flou. Pourtant il reconnut au premier coup d'œil la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés. Et ce n'était pas John. Il avait les cheveux trop courts, trop bruns, un sourire trop suffisant, un visage trop détestable. Moriarty.

Sherlock aurait aimé se lever d'un bon, attraper le pistolet qu'il avait dans sa commode et tenir en joue ce dangereux personnage. Mais honnêtement, il n'en avait pas la force. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas. Si Moriarty était là pour en finir avec lui, c'était tout aussi bien. Il soupira intérieurement.

Jim se réjouit de voir le détective ouvrir les yeux. Il put y lire plusieurs émotions : étonnement, haine, capitulation. Cette dernière le poussa à rendre son souffle à Sherlock. Il était donc vraiment décidé à mourir. Ça aurait été si simple pour lui d'accéder à la requête muette du détective de placer le canon de son révolver sur sa tempe ou son front et d'appuyer sur la détente. Trop simple.

Jim marcha jusqu'à la porte, ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de faire le vide, tout était trop confus dans son esprit. Il tourna vers Sherlock un regard dur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous... ? »

Sherlock se contenta de le fixer.

Moriarty serra les dents, retourna auprès du détective et l'agrippa par le col.

« Je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais, Sherlock ? »

Son visage habituellement souriant était barré d'un rictus de rage pure. C'était la première fois que Sherlock le voyait avec une telle expression.

« Et toi ? Lui répondit-il.

Cette demande déstabilisa assez Moriarty pour le calmer. Il lâcha Sherlock qui resta néanmoins en position assise.

_ J'étais venu te rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, comme je m'ennuyais.

Le détective leva son bras mutilé pour le contempler.

_ Je m'ennuyais aussi...

Jim soupira.

_ Je ne pensais pas que le suicide faisait parti de ton vocabulaire, remarqua-t-il avec un coup d'œil au bol de sang. Pourquoi un bol, au fait ?

_ Mme Hudson m'en aurait voulu si j'avais sali la moquette. »

Sherlock parlait d'une voix érayée il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Le côté médecin de Jim prit le dessus à son propre étonnement. Il se remit sur pied, enleva sa veste et disparu de la chambre quelques instants. Il revint avec dans les mains une trousse à pharmacie, repérée alors qu'il faisait le tour du propriétaire. Il s'était demandé d'ailleurs si un scalpel et un bocal de formol avaient leur place dans une trousse sensée servir à apporter les premiers soins.

Moriarty s'assit une nouvelle fois sur le lit, sous le regard suspicieux de Sherlock qui devait sans doute s'interroger sur la tournure des évènements.

« Donne moi ton bras, ordonna Jim en relevant les manches de sa chemise blanche.

Il posa sur ses genoux une serviette de bain.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que dans ma mignonne petite tête, c'est _moi_ qui met fin à tes jours. Et il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un compromettre mes plans. Même si c'est toi. »

Et sur ces belles paroles, il attrapa lui-même l'avant-bras du détective et le tira sans aucune délicatesse. Le soigner, oui le bichonner, non.

Certes il avait travaillé un temps dans l'unité des soins intensifs mais il savait aussi réparer les petits bobos dans ce genre là. Et heureusement, -ou malheureusement, ça dépendait du point de vue- Sherlock ne s'était pas entaillé trop profondément. Pas besoin de points de suture, donc.

Il attrapa des compresses, du désinfectant et des bandages et se mit au travail. Le détective ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer, à l'affut du moindre geste suspect.

Après quelques minutes, Jim rendit son bras à son propriétaire. Sherlock examina le pansement puis croisa les mains sur ses cuisses.

Un silence s'installa et une fois que Moriarty eut fini de ranger la trousse de soins, aucun des deux hommes ne sut quoi faire. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Pour s'occuper, Sherlock imagina ce qui se serait passé si John n'était pas partit au travail. La petite visite de Moriarty aurait vite tourné au bain de sang.

« Tu t'ennuyais à mourir, à ce que je vois.

La blague de Jim ne fit rire que lui. Sans tenir compte de l'humour déplorable de son interlocuteur, il reprit plus sérieusement.

_ Ce que tu as tenté de faire n'allait pas te tuer, tu sais. Au pire te causer une grave anémie.

_ Je ne suis pas fou encore moins suicidaire.

_ Alors quoi, tu voulais attirer l'attention ? Il y a d'autres moyens. Tu devrais essayer les bombes humaines, c'est deux fois plus distrayant.

_ John a dit en des termes un peu différents que je n'avais pas de vie. Je sais qu'il voulait parler de vie sociale mais je tenais à vérifier une théorie.

_ Je ne suis pas ton psy, pas la peine de me raconter ta vie.

_ De toute façon je doute que tu puisses comprendre.

Moriarty leva les yeux aux ciels.

_ Sherlock, je dois être une des rares personnes au monde à pouvoir te comprendre.

Le détective ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas tort. Même John ne le comprenait pas, la plupart du temps.

_ Ce n'est pas faux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est bien pour autant.

Jim esquissa un sourire, se leva et ramassa sa veste qu'il remit.

_ Depuis quand les sociopathes savent ce qui est bien ou pas ? Murmura-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

_ Bon, et bien je vais te laisser, Sherlock, conclu Jim en dépoussiérant son costume WestWood, mais à ma prochaine visite, je compte bien m'amuser un peu plus. »

Moriarty partit vers la porte de la chambre mais avant de toucher la poignée, hésita un instant. Il sourit, fit marche arrière, attrapa Sherlock par son col de chemise et avant que ce dernier ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, posa avec rudesse ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser terminé, Jim eut le plaisir de voir l'incompréhension se peindre sur les traits du détective consultant. Que de sentiments vu aujourd'hui !

« Pourquoi ?

_ Allons, Sherlock. C'est toi même qui a dit ''_homo_'' lors de notre première rencontre, non ? Le numéro que je t'ai donné à ce moment là est vrai... »

Jim quitta la pièce et Sherlock supposa qu'il était dans le salon quand il lui cria :

« Pense à m'appeler, à l'occasion ! »

Bien content de sa journée, Jim redescendit les escaliers, rangea son révolver dans la poche de son manteau histoire de ne pas créer d'émeute en sortant et croisa John sur le palier, qu'il gratifia d'un « Salut. » avant de partir héler un taxi.

Il entendit vaguement John lui rendre sa formule de politesse et sourit de plus belle en se demandant comment Sherlock comptait gérer le médecin hystérique qui montait le voir.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires et il avait bien d'autres choses à faire. James Moriarty était un criminel consultant très occupé en ce moment.

John monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, déboula dans le salon et trouva son collègue assit sur le divan, en train de siroter une tasse de thé. Alors que Sherlock l'interrogeait du regard, John essayait tant bien que mal de parler tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Juste devant la porte...j'ai croisé...je crois que...C'était lui ? Il descendait d'ici... ? Moriarty. Je crois que je viens de voir Moriarty... »

John arrêta de parler et inspira un bon coup. Il sentait son pouls pulser un peu trop rapidement contre sa gorge. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, baissa la tête -position que prend toute personne venant de faire un intense effort physique- et remarqua que le détective était plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée -pas même un stoïque « bonsoir John. » ?

Il releva les yeux, cherchant le visage de son ami, et alors qu'il remontait vers ce dernier, il stoppa net sur son poignet droit, recouvert d'une bande blanche tâchée de quelques gouttes de sang.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu t'es blessé ?

Aucune réponse.

_ J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien lui que j'ai vu ! S'emporta John. Moriarty était ici et c'est lui qui...

_ Tu te fais des idées John, l'interrompit Sherlock en posant sa tasse.

_ Alors quoi ? Tu t'es coupé avec une enveloppe ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai une vie, moi aussi. »

Et John eut beau demander, il ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi là, au 221b Baker Street.

Fin.


End file.
